


Choosing a name for the baby

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky wants to name their baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing a name for the baby

  
  
"Hey, Hutch," Starsky called out while finishing up their long due reports.  
  
"Mmm," Hutch said, not looking up from his work. He was seated opposite to Starsky.  
  
"If we got married and had a son, how would you like to name him?" 

"Come again?" Hutch wondered whether he heard wrong.  
  
"If the two of us had a child how would you like to name him?"   
  
_No. Hutch had not heard wrong_. "Are you thinking of getting a sex change or something that I should know about, Starsk?"  
  
"No. _No_. Jeez, Hutch. Why would I do that? A sex change? Not in your dreams." Starsky shook his head in disbelief. "You're weird, you know that?" 

"I'm weird?" Hutch asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

"So, tell me, how'd you like to name our son?" Starsky asked, ignoring Hutch's glares and questions.  
  
"Starsky, we are _not_ getting married." Hutch said firmly. "So stop wasting your time, and mine, on questions that don’t need answers."  
  
"Oh, come on, Hutch. Just think, just assume-- come on," Starsky set his pen aside, folded his hands on the table and leaned over them. He was determined to take the conversation all the way through. 

Hutch sighed. "I don’t want to assume anything. Especially when I know it's not something that's going to happen."  
  
"It is just a very simple question, Hutch. You don’t need any brain storming, now come on." Starsky nudged Hutch on his arm.  
  
"Anything that you'd like to call him is fine by me," said Hutch, knowing that the sooner he answers Starsky, the better, ‘cos Starsky wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants.  
  
"Really? You'd allow me to choose?" Starsky looked surprised and pleased. He continued, "I was thinking, maybe we can make a name out of both of ours. I mean it's not fair to name him a Starsky or a Hutchinson. You know, when he is of both of us. I mean... it's not like we are mother and father of him. We are more like err… father and father… so I would think we will call him Kenneth David Hutchsky or maybe Kenneth David Stutchinson… or Starson-- No that’s not good, kids will start to call him Tarzan because Starsson sounds like Tarzan, don’t you think?"  
  
"Uhh huh," Hutch answered not really listening to him anymore.  
  
"So which one would you like? Hutchsky or Stutchinson?"  
  
"Give me a break will you?" Hutch snapped. "I told you can choose whatever you want."   
  
"And you will go with that?"   
  
 "Yes. _YES_!"   
  
"You don’t care about him, do you?" Starsky asked disappointedly.  
  
"Starsky," Hutch inhaled deeply. "You and I do _not_ have any kids. So how am I supposed to care about this kid we don’t have?"  
  
"But, Hutch. We assumed."  
  
"Oh, No." Hutch said waving his finger. "You assumed. I didn’t."  
  
"You don’t love me anymore." Starsky leaned back in the chair, his smile disappearing completely from his face.  
  
Hutch groaned. "Will you stop that?"  
  
"You don’t love me, and you don’t care about me anymore," Starsky pouted, looking hurt. 

Just as when Hutch thought his partner couldn't come up with any silly questions, Starsky surprised him all over; _getting married, having children, naming the children, and now, he is blaming me for not loving him and the kids_. Hutch couldn’t help but smile.   
  
"Hey," Hutch said softly, reaching for his partner.   
  
"Don’t talk to me." Starsky turned away. "Don’t touch me. You don’t care about me or our kids."  
  
"Hey," Hutch leaned forward. "If we ever got married, and if we ever had a kid, he would always be a Starsky."  
  
"Really?" Starsky looked genuinely happy. "You would call him that? You will call him Kenneth David Starsky?" He had his thousand watt smile planted on his face.  
  
"Sure. Happy now?"  
  
"So... Will you marry me if I got a sex change?"  
  
Hutch rolled his eyes. _There he goes again. The reports will never be done at this rate._  
  
"No. Never. Especially _not_ if you get a sex change."  
  
"Oh, so you mean you prefer marrying me as a man than I being a woman?"  
  
"I said I don’t want you to change into a woman. Has nothing to do with marriage."  
  
"So If I asked you to marry me, now, like this, as a man-- would you?"  
  
"No, I wouldn’t."  
  
"Then how could we have a kid and name him Kenneth David Starsky? I am not going to bring a child to this world out of wedlock."  
  
"All right, already. I'll marry you, and have dozens of little Starskys with you. Will you please shut up, now." Hutch shouted at him thinking of all possible ways of strangling his partner for the moment.  
  
"Shhh, Keep it down, will ya? People are starting to notice. Don’t make our kids be ashamed of their parents, Hutch."   
  
"Not another word, Starsky" Hutch raised his finger threateningly.

Starsky was quiet for a moment--just for a moment.    
  
"Hutch?"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"What if it's a girl?  We cannot call her Kenneth or David now could we?"  
  
*************************************************************************************

 


End file.
